mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
There are tons of merchandise made for the Mixels franchise. Most of the merchandise are based on the TV series. Here is a list of them. Toys LEGO has the official license to make toys for Mixels from Cartoon Network, and is involved so much that people are often confused whether LEGO or Cartoon Network developed the franchise. However, both of them are equally involved in the development of the franchise. The toys consist of buildable versions of the characters. There were nine series released, with nine sets per series (three tribes, three Mixels per tribe). Books There are several books that have been published to support the property by DK and other companies, with the LEGO branding. *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Flane's Adventure (scrapped) *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Calendars *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Apparel There are Mixels t-shirts available, as seen below. All of them so far are sized for young boys. Shirt.jpg Yellow Shirt.png Grey Shirt.png Nudder shirt.png Shirt with a bunch of mixels on it.png Infernite shirt.png Omg_that_shirt_tho.png Zorch flain vulk shirt.png mixels t-shirt red.jpg ZorchFlainVulk named shirt.png Infernite shirt2.png Blue shirt.png Mixels Character Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Mix Four Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernites Lava Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernite Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infenites Vortex Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Fire and Ice Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Blue stripe shirt.png Electroids Shirt.png Mixels Amazing Wiztastics Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixelss2shirt.png Pastel Green Shirt.png Slumbo Clothes.png|Tank top comes with Slumbo shorts Mixelslongsleeve.jpg Long-sleeve shirt.png Hats Hats are known to exist. Mixels hat.PNG Posters As shown below, there are Mixels posters. Mixels All Tribes Poster.jpg Mixels Awesome Poster.jpg Umbrella An umbrella is known to exist. MixelUmbrella.png Gel Pens There are Mixels gel pens, as shown below: one pack with two, and another with three. Mixels 3pk Gel Pens.jpg Mixels Gel Pen 2pk.jpg Sticker Packs There are Mixels sticker packs, as shown below. ST6573.jpg Fd614ca6cc2d60ad08b5f2d52e087582.jpg Bookmark Mixels bookmarks exist, as seen below. Some are exclusive to Russia. Mixels Bookmark.jpg Mixelrussianbookmarks.jpg Party Favor Stickers There are a few Mixel stickers that are recommended for party use, as displayed below. mixels party stickers.PNG morepartystickers.PNG Tattoos There are Mixels temporary tattoos, as shown below: one pack with 25 tattoos, and another with 75 tattoos. mixels tattoos 25.jpg Temporary Tattos.png|Inside the pack of 25 tattoos mixels tattoos 75.jpg Toothbrushes and Toothpaste There are Mixel-themed toothbrushes available in a 2-pack, along with toothpaste to go with it, as displayed below. Toothbrushes.PNG toothpaste.PNG Bath & Shower Gel There is Mixels bath and shower gel available, as displayed below. Bath & shower gel.png Party Decorations Decorations for birthday parties, such as dishes, invitations, and party bags exist, as displayed below. Mixels party set1.png Mixels party set2.png Lego Mixels Children's Birthday Party Invitations & Envelopes.jpg Mixels Grandson Birthday Card.jpg Mixels Nephew Birthday Card.jpg Mixels Brother Birthday Card.jpg Mixels 9Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixels 8Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixels party set3.png Mixelsgiftwrap.jpg Mixelsgiftcard.png Mixels5card.png Mixelsitsyourbirthdaycard.png Mixelsnapkins.png Napkins.jpg Partycup.jpg Paperplate.jpg Giftwrapper1.jpg Giftwrapper2.jpg Halloween Costumes Halloween costumes and accessories for young boys are known to exist, as displayed below. Vulk Deluxe Costume.jpg|Vulk (Deluxe) Dg86552-mixels-infernite-zorch-boys-halloween-costumes.jpg|Zorch Volectrohalloweencostume.jpg|Volectro Slumbo Deluxe costume.jpg|Slumbo (Deluxe) Infernites Max costume.jpg|Infernites Max 86568.jpg|Frosticon Gloves Infernite hands.jpeg|Infernite Gloves Why is it always vulk and slumbo?.jpeg|Slumbo Mask Vulk mask.jpeg|Vulk Mask Zorch goggles.jpeg|Zorch Goggles Dg86555-mixels-infernite-vulk-boys-halloween-costumes.jpg|Vulk (Standard) Dg86558-mixels-frosticon-slumbo-boys-halloween-costumes.jpg|Slumbo (Standard) Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit for children are known to exist, as displayed below. Thermos Dual Compartment Lunch Kit Mixels.jpg Inline Scooter There are Mixels inline scooters available, as displayed below. Mixels Inline Scooter.jpg Robes Hooded poncho robes for young boys are known to exist, as displayed below. Inferniterobe.jpg|Infernites Cragsterrobe.jpg|Cragsters Electroidrobe.jpg|Electroids Pajamas Pajama sets for young boys are known to exist, as displayed below. File:Infernitepajamas.jpg File:Cragsterpajamas.jpg File:Electroidspajamas.jpg File:Volectropajamaset.jpg File:Zorchpajamaset.jpg File:Flainpajamaset.jpg Infernitepajamas2.png Shortpajamas1.png Shortpajamas2.png|Backside of previous. Bedsheets A single bed reversable duvet cover and pillow set is known to exist, as seen below. Mixels duvet.jpg Mixels sheets.png|Reverse pattern Backpacks Backpacks are known to exist, as seen below. Mixelbackpack1.jpg Mixelbackpack2.jpg Mixelbackpack3.jpg Mixelbackpack4.jpg Mixelbackpack5.jpg Mixelbackpack6.jpg Mixelbackpack7.jpg Mixelbackpackpic3.jpg Mixelbackpackpic2.jpg Mixelbackpackpic.jpg Mixelrussiabackpack3.jpg Mixelrussiabackpack2.jpg Mixelrussiabackpack1.jpg Mixeldrawstringbag1.jpg Mixeldrawstringbag2.jpg Mixelsdrawstring3.jpg Tortsbackpack.png Mixelsbackpack2.PNG Mixelsbackpack1.png Crossbody Bags Crossbody bags are known to exist, as seen below. MixelsCrossbodyBag1.jpg MixelsCrossbodyBag2.jpg Watches Three Russia-only sold watches exist, one that has a digital interface change, one a disc launcher, and the other a standard digital watch, as seen below. Mixelprojectorwatch.jpg Mixelshooterwatch.jpg Mixelwatchstandard.jpg Showbag Exclusive to Australia, a Mixels showbag was created. It contained a backpack, a lunchbox, a stationary set, a stationary tin, a baseball cap, and a LEGO set. The contents can be seen below. Mixelsshowbag.jpg Showbagcase.jpg|The bag containing the showbag materials. Lego-mixels-essential-treat-bag-tat86573-4.jpg Erasers A container of 10 erasers is known to exist, as shown below. Mixels erasers.PNG Mixels erasers back.PNG Pencil Bags Mixels Pencil bags are known to exist, as seen below. Mixelpencilbag.jpg Mixelpencilbag2.jpg Art Supplies Various Mixels art supplies exist in foreign countries, like Poland, as seen below. Mixelsarttablet.jpg|Drawing tablet Mixelsleadcrayons.jpg|Lead crayons Mixelsmarkers.jpg|Markers Mixelspaint.jpg|Paints Mixelscoloredpencils.jpg|Colored pencils Mixelsclay.jpg|Modeling clay Mixelsschoolbinder.jpg|Zip-up binder Zipupzorch.png|Second zip-up binder Mixels supplies holder.jpg|Supplies holder Display Sign A Mixels display sign is known to exist. Displaysign053.png VCD A promotional VCD disc containing various episodes was given out in Poland. Trivia *Most, if not all, merchandise based around the TV series uses the regular static art or one of the action poses of the Season 1 characters, rather than having any custom art designed for it. Category:Merchandise Category:Books Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Real Life